Bob Roth
Robert "Bob" Roth is a minor antagonist in the French-superhero animated series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is the owner of the music company Bob Roth Records, the father of singer XY, and Jagged Stone's producer. He is voiced by Gilbert Lévy in the original French version, and by Grant George in the English dubbed version, who also voiced Sorata Muon/Mouse in the anime Mouse. Personality Bob is very arrogant and greedy, as he only cares about money and fame, which is shown in "Guitar Villain" when he asks Jagged Stone to change his style to match that of XY, in order to sell more albums. He'll be dishonest in order to get his way, lying to Marinette when he asks her to create Jagged Stone's new album cover, which Jagged Stone requested, and tells her to base it off of the previous cover test design that is similar to the style of XY's promotional artwork. However, while begrudgingly, he does back down if he is threatened, not wanting to lose Jagged Stone's sales or deal with the wrath of his pet crocodile, Fang. In "Silencer", he is shown to be cowardly, hiding behind Marinette when being threatened by the titular villain or when he used Ladybug as a shield to defend himself against Silencer at the cost of the heroine losing her voice. His dishonesty also continues when he refuses to admit that he stole everything from Kitty Section and isn't afraid to blackmail others to get them out of his way, meaning that he is also pushy and forceful towards others to do their job like with Ladybug. Once out of danger, he is also boastful which led to him carelessly revealing the truth on live television. Also in the aforementioned episode, he is a father who spoils his son XY whom he indulges and has never taught XY any morals or ethics as he always allows his son to steal other singers' ideas. Overall, Bob is a very arrogant, cowardly, greedy, and corrupt businessman, who only cares about money, and being "number one" at the music industry, while forcing Jagged Stone to do things his way, stealing Kitty Section's ideas (which are the costumes that Marinette designed for the band) and music and having his son XY plagiarize their works as his own, additionally not teaching his son any morals at all. He also threatened to falsely accuse Marinette and her friends of plagiarism and ruin their reputations, which is what drove Luka to become Akumatized by Hawk Moth into Silencer. Appearance Bob is tall with light gray receding hair, a gray mustache, tan skin, and yellow-green eyes. Additionally, he wears white dress pants and a white suit jacket over a pink shirt with gray buttons. His dress shoes are brown with silver tips. He also wears yellow-green sunglasses with black rims on his head, a thick gold necklace around his neck, and a gold ring with a red spot on the middle finger on his right hand. History Season 1 TBA Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Relationships Jagged Stone Though Bob is Jagged Stone's producer, Jagged and Bob do not get along very well. Bob is always trying to pressure him into changing his style into something more "modern" like XY, something Jagged is completely against. He also threatens to drop Jagged from his record label if his album doesn't hit #1 on the charts. Marinette Dupain-Cheng Bob first encounters Marinette in "Guitar Villain" when he offers her a chance to design Jagged Stone's new album cover, though he lies to her and says that Jagged is changing his style in order to ensure that she makes an album cover like XY's. In "Troublemaker", he is fine with filming Jagged Stone in her parents' bakery. However, in "Silencer", he has no qualms about stealing her costume ideas for XY. When Marinette confronts him about this and decides to tell the truth on live TV, Bob threatens to ruin her reputation if she does so, reminding her that people wouldn't believe her anyway. XY Bob is fond of XY's style and constantly tries to encourage Jagged to change his style to be more like his. In "Silencer", it is revealed that Bob and XY are father and son. The two get along quite well as they both are fond of stealing others' ideas to achieve success. This connotes that he doesn’t teach his son anything about morals and ethics in entertainment business. Luka Couffaine When Luka, along with Marinette, confronts Bob about him stealing Kitty Section's idea, Bob dismisses his claims and threatens Marinette in front of him, angering him so much that he gets Akumatized. Quotes Trivia *Bob's name and status may be a reference to real Canadian music producer . Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thief Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Incriminators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parents Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Non-Action Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Con Artists Category:Control Freaks